


Lightbulb Moment

by california_112



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "The lock's child's play, Colonel, I could do that one in my sleep.""Well, what's holding you up?""I don't have any of my tools! Those Gestapo boys took everything except my underwear.""Well, we can be thankful for small mercies." Hogan replied, patting his pockets.-or-Whilst rescuing Newkirk, Hogan runs into a rather annoying problem. Luckily, he isn't a Colonel for nothing.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHING
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	Lightbulb Moment

"Newkirk, take a look at that door." Hogan whispered, glancing back down the corridor. "And look hard, it's our only way out."

Whilst the Colonel kept cave, the recently-rescued Englishman who was with him knelt next to the door, a single naked bulb casting it as a solid slab of grey steel. Thankfully, after a quick inspection, he found that the lock itself was not quite as foreboding as its casing, quite a simple one really. Or, it would be, if he had anything he could use to pick it. He reported back.

"The lock's child's play, Colonel, I could do that one in my sleep."

"Well, what's holding you up?"

"I don't have any of my tools! Those Gestapo boys took everything except my underwear."

"Well, we can be thankful for small mercies." Hogan replied, patting his pockets.

Unfortunately, he knew there wouldn't be anything of use in the camp-made Gestapo uniform, as it could be incriminating if he was searched. Newkirk didn't bother checking himself- he didn't have any pockets anymore. For a moment, Hogan's Luger wandered towards shooting it off, but that would attract far too much attention. Staring at the lock, the Colonel suddenly had an idea.

"Newkirk, could you work in the dark?"

"That's generally the conditions I sleep in, sir," the corporal grinned, "and if I can do it there I can do it here." Suddenly, he frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've just had an idea."

Before Newkirk could say anything else, Hogan had jumped up and grabbed the light bulb from its cheap fitting, crushing it in his black-gloved hand. The sudden darkness thankfully masked the twitch of his mouth that said the leather wasn't as thick as expected, but he opened his fist and fished out something regardless. Reaching for Newkirk's arm, he felt down it to press the impromptu lock pick into the expert's hand.

"That's genius, sir!" was the reply, as the bulb filament was slid into the lock. "Just does the trick."

After a couple of tense minutes, in which neither of them saw or heard anything except the lock clicking in the darkness, the door swung open with a small creak. Compared to the stygian darkness of the corridor, the moonlight outside was like being caught in a searchlight outside the camp- and neither of them liked it.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Hogan said softly, leading the way to an alley across the street.

"Sir, could I raise a complaint?" Newkirk whispered, shivering.

"You want to complain about the food _now_? Can't it wait until we're back at camp?"

"Well, sir, I just wanted to say that I'm bloody freezing."

Hogan turned to see the ghostly form in stark white cotton long johns staring at his thick serge overcoat with an almost hungry look. Shrugging it off, the Colonel threw it deftly before carrying on. With his full Gestapo uniform also made of the heavy material, he didn't notice the coat go at all, and found that it actually enabled him to move quicker. As they reached the forest, the two black-clad figures soon faded into the darkness beneath the trees, eluding the enemy for one more night.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they lived happily ever after
> 
> A quick exercise because I'm really getting back into Hogan's Heroes again! Random prompt and whatever could happen in half an hour, great fun! Also, I apologise about that title ;).


End file.
